A New Beginning
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Sequel to Journey Through Oblivia! See what happens a year after the Oblivia incident. When the gang go from Rangers to Trainers. A new team awakens, but what do they want this time? Where is Summer and why haven't the gang heard from her? Is Ben taking it lightly or does he want her back? What'll happen when people close to you betray you? Everything revealed in this one story!
1. Chapter 1

_I left. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I couldn't stay, not with everything I'd put everyone through. I just got up and left._

_Sure I was sad about it, after all I had left my friends, my family, but more importantly I left one person that needed me, my sister._

_We weren't related by blood, but she'd always been there for me, helped me, taken places down with me, fought side by side with me. And now, she was gone._

_I left him, the one person I truly cared about, ever. The one person I ever really loved. I left him. _

_If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Summer Cress, or at least I used to be. Now I am known as Winter Cross. I always loved the winter; it was the best time of year. _

_The sky turned dark early, people wrapped up warm with their loved ones, hot chocolate always in the cupboard, marshmallows over a roasted fire._

_Of course, I never really experienced any of these, I couldn't. Not with the family I had._

_My father was evil and my brother a traitor. Of course, they always looked at it like I was in the wrong. But if I was the one in the wrong, why was I still living while they were buried in the ground, dead?_

_It's been a year since the Oblivia incidents, a year since I left, a year since I changed. I still have the scars; they will always be with me. I still have the nightmares, the ones that will never fade. _

_How Ben was slung into walls, how my father abused the pokemon and their power. It angers me just thinking about it, but now it was finished, there was nothing I could do._

_Like I said, it'd been a year since I left and this is who I am now._

* * *

I woke up to my alarm beeping at the side of me. I slammed my hand down onto it, sat up and shook my head. It was the same routine every morning and honestly, I never tired of it.

I got up, showered, dressed in my uniform and left for work. The streets of Fuchsia City were quiet at eight in the morning. I looked down at my uniform, the casual assistant nurse uniform at the Pokemon Centre.

I smiled to myself, even though I left, it didn't mean I'd stop helping pokemon, even if that meant working in the centre.

I walked down the streets of the small town. The sun began rising over the horizon. As I looked at it, I remembered my dream. The same dream every night. My final mission.

I shook my head; I didn't want to remember it. I walked into the centre to be greeted by Misdreavus. She smiled at me as she led me to Joy.

"Good morning, Winter," Joy smiled at me.

"Good morning, Nurse Joy," I smiled back happily. We exchanged our smiles as I walked passed to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at my freshly dyed white hair, my blue eyes stood out more than normal with this. I sighed as I grabbed one of the first aid kits under the sink and heading back out.

I walked through the halls towards the injured pokemon rooms. My day had only just begun.

* * *

"I still don't understand why-,"

"Don't bring this up again Keith, you know Ben hates it," Kate interrupted as she sat at a table in the break room with us all. I sighed.

"Are you ok, Ben?" Rythmi asked as she looked at me.

"Do I look ok?" I hissed slightly, Isaac frowned at me. I sighed again. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"We miss her too," Ania stated as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you didn't lose your memory and remember everything the minute she left," I replied as I rested my head in my hands.

"I can't believe it's been a year though," Isaac spoke up as he looked up from his book.

"She could be anywhere," Keith stated, Kate hit him over the head. Pichu jumped onto my shoulder and pawed at my face, his way of trying to comfort me.

The room fell silent for a moment. All I could think about was her, Summer. The way her hair fell in her eyes, the way she used to kick my ass, the way she tried to save me, the way she cared. But most of all I couldn't help but remember how beautiful she was.

"_All Rangers and Operators please report to the third floor."_

We all looked up confused as we stood up. We looked at each other before quickly standing and walking to the Operator's floor. There, Erma and Hastings, were waiting for us all.

"Rangers, there is a new mission out there waiting for you. We've had word that a new organisation has opened up in the Pokemon Trainers world. That organisation is called Team Black," Hastings started off.

"Alright, finally some excitement," Keith cheered.

"What we're going to have you do is transfer from Rangers to trainers to beat this threat since you'll need to do battle," Erma smiled at us.

"Can't we just kick their asses either?" Keith asked, Kate hit him over the head.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"For now, Kate, Keith, Ben and Ania, you will be sent to the Kanto Region to help defeat this threat. You will check in with Rythmi every day. Any information you have will be gathered by our scientists and hopefully we will decipher what they are trying to do and fast," Hastings sighed. "Apparently this organisation has been going on for half a year and we've only just been called in, whatever they're doing, they must be getting close," he added, we nodded our heads.

"What do they look like?" Kate asked.

"That's where Rythmi and Isaac come in. Now, we don't know for sure what they look like, but we do know that you're all being sent in the helicopter the Union has hired. Once you've been dropped off in a town then Rythmi and Isaac will fly over the Region to see if they can spot anything suspicious," Hastings explained, we all nodded our heads.

"Not, for the pokemon you'll be using," Erma smiled. "To do this we're going to send you into a larger room of the Union. In there are some pokemon. You're going to befriend six of them and then get them into poke balls, but you must befriend them first," she told us.

"Are we gonna be doing Gym battles?" Ania asked. Erma smiled.

"Well, you'll be travelling from town to town, if you want you can, but only if you have time. No time, no gyms, understand?" she asked, we nodded our heads.

"Let's go to the room, shall we?" Hastings asked. We nodded again.

I have to say it is about time we had some excitement in this place, but it just didn't feel the same with Summer not being here. I really do miss her….

* * *

**I'm back guys! Right now I have no idea what I'm doing for this story, so hopefully everyone will like it for now. Sorry to those who didn't like the ending of the last chapter, to be honest I didn't really, but hey, sequel time now.**

**So what I'm going to do is take maybe 4-5 OCs from you all. You'll find the purpose out for some of them in the next chapter. If you want your OC to be in this then fill out the form below, it won't bite.**

**Name:**

**Alliance: (Trainer or Team Black, I need at least two Team Black members please) **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Clothes:**

**Pokemon:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Family: (If any)**

**Why they are a trainer or member of Team Black:**

**See? It doesn't bite. Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story. If anyone wants to see anything within it then let me know.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing another joined story with someone, don't have a plot yet, but if anyone's up for it then PM me and we'll see where it goes. Peace for now guys, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Oh Boy

Over the next week, Joy had been running around crazy in the pokemon centre; don't ask me why, I have no idea. But she'd been running around, getting rooms ready, setting up different places for pokemon to stay, getting an advanced healing machine set up, it was quite weird actually.

And I had to do most of the looking after of other people's pokemon. Joy is so lucky I love her.

It was sunset, the orange mixed in the sky with the reds and some pinks. All of which reflected on the sea. I ran my hand through my white hair. I missed my brown hair sometimes, honestly I don't know why I changed the colour, it wasn't like I was going to see any of them again, was it?

From the distance I heard the sound of a helicopter above. Looking up, I saw one flying towards the pokemon centre, it was low to the ground. The wind from the propellers on the helicopter cause the sea to rise up, the sand to fly everywhere and my skirt to rise up.

I sighed as I watched where it was going, holding my hair back so I could see properly. My heart skipped a beat when it landed on the pokemon centre, not too far from me.

I quickly started to run from the beach towards the centre. Joy was stood behind the counter, taking a Pidgey from a small boy. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Winter, I'm glad you came back. Our newest guests have arrived, could you please greet them?" Joy asked. I nodded my head as I walked to the stairs leading to the roof.

I wasn't surprised to say the helicopter was only just starting to stop.

"Next time, we take up the offer of a professional flyer!" I heard a familiar voice call over the noise. But I just couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Once a gang of teenage kids stepped out from the helicopter my heart stopped. I recognised them all too well.

One with a black leather jacket, white shirt, blue pants and black convers smiled at me. His red haired shined in the light. I couldn't believe my eyes….. Keith.

Next to him stood someone in a pair of white jeans, blue shirt, black hoodie and grey shoes. Her hair was in twos pikey pigtails. Kate.

Then there was someone in black knee length shorts, a grey shirt with a black skull and a red jumper. Her brick red hair all too familiar to me. Ania.

Behind her were two blondes, both in lab coats, both arguing slightly with each other. Isaac and Rythmi.

But the one that caught my attention most was the brown haired boy wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket, a red shirt and black converse. Ben.

I gulped, why were they here? But then again, would they recognise me.

"Hey, it's you," Keith smiled as he pointed to me. I stiffened slightly, but I don't think any of them noticed.

"Erm, me?" I asked as I looked at him in confusion.

"The girl we saw on the beach, sorry if we got sand everywhere," Kate apologised.

"These two don't know how to fly a bloody copter," Ania sighed as she looked me up and down.

"Ah, well, it's fine really. Welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokemon Centre, my name's Su-Winter, and I'll be glad to help you with anything you may need," I smiled politely, but mentally cursed myself.

"I'm Kate, this is Keith, Ania, Ben, Rythmi and Isaac," Kate introduced as she pointed to everyone. I nodded my head.

"We have rooms here for a few nights," Ania stated as she looked at me, I avoided her eyes.

"Of course, please follow me and I will introduce you to Joy," I smiled as I turned away. The group followed after me as they looked at the different pieces of pokemon art on the wall.

"So, do you live here?" Keith asked as he caught up to walk besides me.

"Oh no, I live in a small apartment blocks not far from here. I work here besides Joy and Chansey, helping people and pokemon in need," I answered as we entered the pokemon lobby.

"Winter, please, could you check on Kurai's pokemon for me?" Joy asked as she looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Of course," I smiled as I walked off, not saying anything to the group. Kurai, who was sitting in the lobby, jumped up and asked for permission to come. Of course I allowed.

Kurai wasn't specifically on a trainer to be a master or anything; she just wanted to see the world. And after being abandoned by her family, I couldn't blame her.

She had been at the pokemon centre a little over a month now. For some reason she hadn't left the town. I looked at the younger girl besides me, her short black hair held permanent blonde highlights.

Her clothes consisted of a white shirt, black min-jacket that went up to her stomach, a black skirt with white outlines, ripped up leggings that went to her keens, and black shoes.

But, what normally freaked people out the most were her black eyes. Personally they didn't affect me and I didn't mind them. When she walked into the centre, Joy had stared at her, as did the other trainers, but I just smiled and carried on with everything.

I took her pokemon, gave her the room, spoke to her, and offered for her to have lunch with me. I guess she hasn't left because we're such good friends.

"Have you heard?" Kurai's voice suddenly snapped me from my thoughts.

"Heard what?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"About the new threat, there was one on Almia, Oblivia, Fiore, then there's Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Rocket and Teams Aqua and Magma, there's now another one and it's here, in Kanto," Kurai replied. I was still confused; surely there would have been something on the news.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The reason my pokemon were so hurt was because I had a battle with one before coming here. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted, but once they won, they pulled a knife and told me not to mess with Team Black," she answered, I looked at her in shock.

"So, that's why you never left?" I asked, Kurai shrugged.

"That, and you made me feel at home here, something no one's ever done before," she answered with a thankful smile.

I smiled back at Kurai as we entered the pokemon room. Her pokemon came running at her with proud and delighted cries.

Her Charmeleon, the pokemon that was injured most, kept his distance from her. I walked over to him.

"Charmeleon, shall we have a look at your wounds?" I asked, the small fire type nodded, I knew he was mad at his trainer, and I could see Kurai was upset about it.

I carefully picked Charmeleon up and set him on the table.

"And this is our pokemon room," I heard Joy's voice as the door opened. The Rangers stepped in as they looked around. I carried on with what I was doing with Charmeleon.

"Your wounds are perfectly fine, you're healing well," I smiled at the pokemon who nodded its head. I looked at him. "Listen, Kurai made a mistake, she was scared and didn't know what to do, that's no reason for you to hold a grudge against her," I told the small pokemon who nodded its head.

I carefully placed him on the ground as he rushed over to Kurai, giving her a big hug. She smiled happily at me.

"Hey, Winter," I looked over to see Ania and the others walking over. "If you don't mind, do you mind checking out our pokemon for us?" she asked, I smiled.

"Not at all," I answered. Kate, Keith, Ben and Ania each threw two pokemon up into the air.

Next to Ania stood a Houndoom and Mightyena. A Charizard and Dragonite stood by Keith. By Kate stood her Glaceon and a Flareon. And next to Ben stood a Blastoise and Venusaur. I looked at the pokemon in shock; I didn't expect them to be so big.

"Follow me," I ordered as we walked into a separate room with all the computer equipment.

"_WINTER!" _I heard Misdreavus call as I entered the room; she rushed to me as I walked over to the computers. Once she saw the others she became shocked before looking around worriedly.

"Pichu isn't here," I whispered to her. She sighed relieved as we went to the machines. The pokemon stood by them. Misdreavus knew that I didn't want to be known as Summer if I ever saw these lot again and seeing Pichu would have just given it away.

* * *

"You ok Ben? You've been awfully quiet," Kate asked as she looked at Ben. I turned my attention away from 'Winter' to look at him.

Ben's eyes were focused on 'Winter' and that Misdreavus she had. He turned around, shaking his head.

"Fine, I guess," he answered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we'll find her-,"

"Stop giving him false hope," Isaac spoke up. We all looked at him in shock.

"Isaac," Rythmi whispered.

"Look, I want to believe we'll find her as much as you all do. But her styler's been turned off since she left; we've done a scan of the Regions and found no one like her. And even if she was in this Region, running into her is a chance that's slim to none," he stated. Ben sighed.

"He's right," he agreed, everyone else frowned while I directed my attention back at 'Winter'.

"How're the pokemon?" Ben asked as he walked over to Winter. She smiled at me.

"Healthy as can be, really strong too," she answered with a kind smile. A smile I knew all too well.

"That's good to hear," Kate smiled as we all returned our pokemon to their poke balls.

"Well, it's late, shall we get some rest?" Keith asked, we all nodded. Rythmi and Isaac smiled.

"Looks like it's time for us to do our job," Rythmi smiled, Isaac nodded.

"We're off them guys," Isaac stated, we nodded our heads.

"Fly safe," Kate smiled.

"Try not to destroy the forests," I sighed.

"Or kill anyone," Keith added.

"Or yourselves," Ben finished, Rythmi and Isaac just laughed at them.

We bid Rythmi and Isaac goodbye and soon we were all in our respected rooms. I could hear people walking past the door during the night, but it didn't affect me, I couldn't sleep either way.

I got out of bed, ignoring Kate's light snoring and walked towards the door. I quickly and quietly closed it before walking downstairs. Winter was at the counter. I walked over to her.

"So, how's the poke centre treating you?" I asked. Winter looked up from the documents she was filling in.

"Fine, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" I asked.

"I have work to do," Winter answered.

"Alright, let's just chat then," I replied.

"About what?" Winter asked.

"About how long you're going to keep this charade up, _Summer_," I spoke her name knowingly. I couldn't help but notice the small smirk playing on her face.

"I could never keep anything from you, could I?" she asked, I laughed.

"Nope, but why are you doing this? Ben's really hurt," I stated.

"What do I care? He doesn't even remember me," Summer replied.

"He does, he got his memory back after you left. Once he realised he was distraught, he hardly speaks and-,"

"I really don't care Ania," Summer interrupted me as she continued filling in files.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone I care for gets hurt one way or another, why do you think I left? Not for me, but for him, for everyone else. In one way or another, they will end up hurt and I can't stand by and let that happen, not when I know it'll be my fault," she answered.

"But we're Ranger, well Trainers for now, but that's not the point. We'll end up hurt anyway and you can't turn your back on friends and family," I struck a nerve, Summer slammed her hands onto the desk.

"What fucking family?!" she hissed as me. "The minute you tell me I have a family then I won't turn my back on them, but until then I will. You're the only family I have and you knew I would do this, so don't start acting upset, you knew it was coming," she growled at me.

"You're more like your father and brother than I thought," I stated. "We thought you cared about us…" I trailed off.

"I do, that's why I left, but now I've had to stop caring. I took in how much damage each and every one of you took at the last fight and I can't stand it. I'm done caring. And if you're here for Team Black then be careful, they're strong, Kurai battled them," Summer replied as she straightened her papers and walked off into a room that was labelled 'Private'.

I was left alone on the desk, I couldn't help but sigh. I knew Summer should come around one way or another, but until then, she was going to be stubborn.

I sighed again, I felt like I'd lost my best friend, my sister now. And Ben, would he ever find the truth out if Summer was being this stubborn?

* * *

**I'm Ba~ack. What did everyone think? Honestly, I thought it was bad, next one should be better, we have Team Black to introduce. Who's excited?**

**Do you think Ben should find out soon or later? Do you want him to hold a grudge? What will Kate and Keith think? Is anyone going to die in this story?**

**Winter: You're about as cold hearted as me.**

**That's not possible, you're the Ice Queen, I'm a Nice Queen.**

**Winter: *rolls eyes***

**She's a bit pissed cause of Ania, Review quickly before she kills everyone. **

**Winter: *grabs throat***

**PLEASE! REVIEW! OR I DIE!**


End file.
